Mystery of The Oneeyed Beast
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: Pandora had found out that the Will of Abyss is not the most powerful in Abyss but something more deadly. Who is Tasha Vessalius and she just claim that she is the rumoured king that made Abyss. What is the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Mystery of The One-eyed Beast**

**Retrace of Mystery I**

Beautiful day for a walk to clear a mind especially after a meeting with Sharon Rainsworth and Xerxes Break which was an unpleasant one for Alice or a.k.a. The Blood-stained Black Rabbit. Oz, on the other hand was in a deep thought as they walked on the street until Gil shouted his name.

"Wh-what?" Oz snapped out of his thought and looked at his raven-haired friend. "I said it's time to go home. What were you thinking about, Oz?" Gilbert was worry, Oz can tell that and beside Gil always the one that looked after him. "Oh, nothing. I just spacing out." He added a fake grin.

"Oz. Is it about The Eye of Abyss?" Said the man softly not buying the boy's grin. Oz let out a sigh, "Seem like you become keener, Gil." Oz closed his eyes turned to the road before him. Gilbert said nothing. "While I was in Abyss, I felt like I was being watch. Not the low level chains but something more powerful, strong and evil. Terrifying is all I can say." He confessed.

Then, there was a tug on his sleeve. It was Alice and her mood was not getting any better ever since The Eye of Abyss was mentioned at the meeting. "Oz. You just said that you felt being watched. Right?" Her tone was deadly serious. "Yes." Alice never this serious before and it was making both males curious.

"Alice, what are you thinking about?" Oz asked carefully not to trigger her temper. "The Eye... It watched everyone in Abyss. When I was in there, the Chains called it the King of Abyss and The Will of Abyss is merely a being Abyss created." Said Alice bitterly. "The King?" Now everyone was confused.

"Tch! That good for nothing... Hey! Oz, I want meat." Ordered Alice loudly towards Oz. The boy just smiled, "All right. Whatever you said." The trio started walking towards a shop to get some supplies. As they walked pass a person, a sweet, young voice spoke.

"My, my, if it isn't Oz Vessalius? The one that had escaped Abyss and returned ten years later." The trio stopped cold and turned around. It was strange that some random person knew about Oz being in Abyss and escaped. "Who are you?" Asked Gilbert sharply.

Judging by the attires, the owner of the voice was a girl and she was not more than fifteen consider she's only as tall as Oz. "Who am I, you asked." She walked closer to them. "I'll answer your question but let's find somewhere more private. Oh, how about Lady Rainsworth's mansion since you guys just left there." The girl said. "WHAT! We're going back to that stupid clown's place!" Yelled Alice furiously. "Yep. And we're off." She snapped her finger. A purple-white portal appeared right below them sucking each one of them in. "Next stop, Rainsworth Mansion."

-recess-

Inside a beautiful mansion, sat a lady with her servant by the window.

"The meeting didn't went as well as we thought, isn't it Break?" The lady asked. "I agree, Milady. Alice had been strange when we brought up The Eye of Abyss." Said the white-haired servant called Break.

Out of the blue, a strong energy force showed up and a purple-white portal revealed in front of them. "Arrive at destination. Hope you enjoyed the ride. Thank you." Said a sweet voice happily. Right at the spot where the portal appeared, a cloaked girl was announcing their arrival with Oz, Alice and Gilbert on the floor.

"That's it. I'm going kill her..." Mumbled Alice with her face on the floor. "Hmm... I doubt that. B-Rabbit." The girl said with a smirk. "What? You know who I am?" This was the time where Break decided to interrupt, "Sorry to disturb your happy conversation, but who are you?"

The girl turned, "My, how rude of me. Please forgive me, Mad Hatter. Well, I was thinking about whether to tell you my name and I decided not to." A bang was heard as Alice smashed the table. "You said if we followed you, you'll tell us." The girl just laughed, "Ha ha... Yes. I did say that but I change my mind."

"You... I'm going to kill you, you little..." Alice growled. "Clam down, B-Rabbit. I won't tell you my name but I will show you my face." The girl smiled as she revealed herself.

She had straight, long blonde hair that flowed to her back and the longer bang covered up her right face. Her skin was pale and matched her left, silted emerald eye perfectly. "Satisfied?"

Sharon was amazed with her looks. "She's beautiful."

"Well, that's enough for today. I have something for you. Something juicy." She smiled evilly. "And what would that be?" Break asked. "There will be some interesting event going on soon. Make sure you attend." She suddenly smiled sweetly.

"What event?" Gilbert asked suspiciously. "Event involving chains, of course." She answered. The room's atmosphere turned cold as the Blondie answered. "This is all I wanted to inform you guys. Please don't miss out the fun, ok?" With that, she started to leave.

"Wait! You haven't leaved your name!" Sharron yelled. "How forgetful of me. Well. If you want to know my name, answer this riddle. Roses are red, Violets are blue, The one without stripes, Is full with the clues. Good luck." And she was gone.

"What do we do now, Break?" Asked Oz. "The riddle might be meaning the chain that is gone to show up. From now, we need to be careful. She is no ordinary girl."

-recess-

"He he. The game is about to start." Said the girl standing on top of the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter Review

Girl: "My, my. If it isn't Oz Vessalius?"

Gilbert N.: "Who are you?"

Oz V: "So, what are we going to do now, Break?"

X. Break: "From now on, we have to be careful. She's no ordinary girl."

Girl: "The game is about to start."

-recess-

Retrace of Mystery II

"Break. Do you feel anything from her?" Sharon asked after the girl left. "A little. But I suspect she hid a lot of it. Why do you ask, Milady?" Sharon placed her cup on the table and sighed. "I tried to summon Eques to hide into her shadow but Eques just won't bust an inch. And it seem like he's afraid of her." Break tilled his head slightly with a confuse expression.

-recess-

The trio had decided to stay at the Rainsworth Mansion since the mysterious girl showed up in case of danger. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, The one without stripes, Is full with clues. What could she mean by that?" Oz had been thinking about the riddle.

About the girl, somehow he felt like he was connected to her but yet he does not know who she was. "Just who is she?"

Alice on the other hand, was sulking at the couch. The girl had made her felt extremely unnatural. Her aura was familiar and yet unfamiliar. "Where did I feel that power before? Agrh. It's killing me!"

Gilbert was sitting on the other side of the couch observing the duo but mostly his master. To him, the girl was a stranger by the eyes but a very familiar feeling by heart. "Who could she be? Somehow she felt like a family."

Even thought they were being occupied by their thoughts, but that did not stop the sleeping fairy to lure them into dream state.

-recess-

(Dream Realm)

"Huh? Where am I?" Oz found himself in a garden full of Thorn Apple plants. The white flowers were swaying as a soft breeze blew. "Thorn Apple? Aren't these poisonous plants?" He wondered.

Then, a soft, sweet voice sang.

"Adorn with lies, wearing a gentle smile. Let me show you a dream, so sweet that it can melt your heart. What is it that you desire?" Oz froze at the voice. The words seem to reflect him. He headed towards to voice unaware of what he's doing.

The voice continues to sing, "A sweet love bait from confectionery can be easily destroyed. Now, on this beautiful smile of yours. I'll decorate it with despair for you..." The one singing was sitting on a bench. Oz was taken back. The person looked extremely similar to the mystery girl earlier. The only different was her eyes were gold in color and not silted.

"Who are you?" Oz almost squeaked. The girl smiled gentle at him and stood up. "So, you finally came to visit. Don't worry. Everything will be reveal in due time. Be patient." She spoke so softly as if it was meant for him. "Ok." Oz had answered automatically.

She nodded in stratification and held out her hand to reveal a warped item, "Take this. You might need it." Oz took the item and suddenly, everything turned black.

-recess-

Oz had woken up by the chirping of the morning birds. He raised his arm to cover his eyes as he thought about the dream.

'Who is she? Familiar. Very familiar.' A tear escaped his eyes. Oz sat up and something dropped from his chest.

It was warped with a fine silk with a small clock chain. "I wonder..." Oz opened the wrapping and inside it was a simple necklace with a red-silver fur design. "Fur? What did this mean? Never mind."

Oz hid the necklace around his neck under his shirt and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Oz-sama." Greeted Sharon. "Morning, everyone." Oz greeted everybody in the dining room cheerfully in order not to reveal that he had a dream. But somehow Alice saw through it. "Oz. Are you hiding something?" She asked. "Huh? What do you mean, Alice?"

"Answer me." Alice's mood was turning bad as she's talking. "No. I wasn't hiding anything." Oz replied with a sunshine smile.

Alice arched an eyebrow, "Fine. I'll trust you for now." Oz silently let out a relief breath that he was holding unconsciously.

-recess-

"Oya, oya. No doubt that she is called the Blood-stained Black Rabbit. Such sharp senses. He he." Said the mysterious girl who was sitting on the top of a tree in the Rainsworth's garden. "Well. Might as well start working. The show will be starting very, very soon." She showed an evil grin under her cloak and disappeared into thin air.

-recess-

Pandora was getting more nervous each day since they knew about the information. Every agent was keeping their guard up in case anything happen. Some of them were assigned as bodyguard to protect Oz, Gilbert and even Sharron. For Oz, this was torture.

The bodyguards followed him everywhere. For example, when he eats, when he sleeps, when he is out, even when he baths. How can everyone tolerated with that!

And this had been kept up for two weeks. Some people started to relax since nothing happened for the past two weeks. Oz finally freed from his prison of bodyguards and went to find Sharron to have some tea.

-recess-

"Can we act now?" A voice said. "No. Not now." Another voice answered. "We had been waiting for two weeks. There's no more time. Only one more..." The first voice said hungrily.

"We will act. Tonight." The second voice promised. "Tonight? Tonight. Yes. Tonight!"

At elsewhere. "Let the game begin. He he."

-recess-

Night had arrived and everyone went to bed except a certain person. Oz stared out to the horizon which the city had covered. Something was making him feeling uneasy but he can't tell what it is. On the other hand, Alice had pretended to be sleeping. She too, felt something unusual and powerful.

In an ally, something stirred. Large wings spreaded fully into the night sky. Bright red eyes shined in an evil glint. With a strong flap, it flew up leaving several stripped feather behind on the ground. With a loud screech, it said, "Food. This one's powerful. The dinner for tonight."

-recess-

When the young Vessalius's eyes were about to close as Morpheus casted her spell, a powerful pressure appeared out of nowhere starting to suffocate the boy. "W-what is that? I c-can't breathe." Panting hardly, Oz started to sweating bullets.

"What in the depth of Abyss!" Alice managed to yell despite that she can't even stand properly due to the stifling pressure.

"Oz! Are you ok?" Gilbert entered the room once he heard Alice yelling.

Then, the feeling vanished and a white, blinding flash was saw just outside of Oz's room window. "That is... Gil! We have to move now! To that light!" With that, Oz rushed outside with Alice and Gilbert trailing behind.

-recess-

Loud booming sounds were heard occasionally with ear-splitting screeching. Dusts flew everywhere, clouding the trio's vision as they were nearer. "Where *cough* is it *cough*?" The dusts were making Oz sick.

Abruptly, a thunderous roar sounded above their heads and a ponderous crash landed right before them. Strong air current of the crash almost cause them to fly back.

"Waa..." Unable to withstand, the smaller male crashed into the raven tamer's chest.

The current died down after a few second, they opened their eyes and what they saw were not expected.

Right in front of the trio's eyes stood a beast and laid a bird...


End file.
